rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Auf der Spur (Kapitel)
"Auf der Spur" ist das achte Kapitel des vierten Bandes Das Horn von Valere. Gleichzeitig ist es das einunddreißigste Kapitel des zweiten englischen Originalbandes The Great Hunt, der als Die Jagd beginnt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Gemeinsam mit Ingtars Gruppe nehmen Rand und die anderen Zimmer in einer neuen Schenke. Hurin kann herausfinden, dass das Horn sich in Barthanes Damodreds Herrenhaus befindet und Rand hat durch die Einladung Zugang dazu. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Cairhien Verin heilt Rand und kümmert sich dann um Hurin. Mat fragt ihn, wo er war und Perrin erzählt, dass Verin geholfen hat, sie zu finden, als die Wachen am Tor sie belogen haben. Rand erzählt, dass er die Truhe und den Dolch aus Shadar Logoth schon hatte, sie aber an die Schattenfreunde wieder verloren hat. Mat ist sicher, dass sie den Dolch und das Horn von Valere schon wiederfinden werden, da Perrin auch ein Schnüffler sei. Als Rand Perrin ansieht, scheint dieser etwas wie Schattentöter zu murmeln Rand tötet die Trollocs und holt das Horn von Valere wieder. (Unter dem Dolch (Kapitel)) Perrin hört die Geschichte von den Wölfen, die Rand Schattentöter nennen. (Ein neuer Faden im Gewebe (Kapitel)), doch Rand kann ihn nicht genau verstehen. Da der Verteidiger der Drachenmauer brennt, will Verin mit ihnen Zimmer im Der Große Baum nehmen, damit sie in Ruhe reden können. Hurin sagt, dass er der Spur der Schattenfreunde sofort folgen könnte, doch sie würde sich nicht lange halten, da sie keine Gewalttat begangen haben. Sie vermuten, dass die Schattenfreunde die Stadt bald verlassen werden, und dass sie ihnen dann einfacher folgen können. Rand sagt Hurin, dass dieser sich ein paar Stunden ausruhen soll, bevor sie den Schattenfreunden folgen. Mit einem mal merkt er, dass er ganz selbstverständlich das Kommando übernommen hat und entschuldigt sich bei Ingtar, doch dieser nimmt es ihm nicht übel. Er sagt, dass Moiraine eine gute Wahl getroffen hat. Die Wirtin Tiedra im Großen Baum ähnelt Cuale sehr, doch sie kennt Verin und nimmt sie freundlich auf. Rand lässt sich zuerst ein Bad bereiten und denkt beim Waschen darüber nach, was er als nächstes tun soll. Er denkt, dass er Verin zumindest soweit vertrauen kann, dass sie ihn nicht sofort einer Dämpfung unterziehen wird. Doch er hält sie für das Auge Moiraines, da sie ihn genauso wie diese und die Amyrlin als Wiedergeborenen Drachen benützen will. Als er sich anziehen will, erinnert er sich zu seinem Bedauern, dass alle seine Mäntel so prächtig sind wie der rote. Die Einladungen steckt er einfach in seine Tasche. Bei Selenes Brief muss er wieder an sie denken und er versucht, sich einzureden, dass eine schöne junge Adlige wie sie ihn niemals heiraten würde. Außerdem würde er ohnehin Egwene heiraten wollen, wenn sie nicht vor hätte, eine Aes Sedai zu werden. In einer Eingebung verbrennt er Selenes Briefe. Perrin Aybara Ort: Der Große Baum, Cairhien Sie treffen sich in dem privaten Speisezimmer, das Verin angefordert hat. Während Mat zur Ablenkung mit drei Eiern jongliert, denkt Perrin über Rand nach. Er ist sich sicher, dass dieser Schattentöter ist. Als Rand eintritt, hat Perrin den Eindruck, dass er sich zu etwas entschlossen hat. Ingtar erzählt, dass Hurin raus gegangen ist, um die Spur zu verfolgen, damit sie am Morgen sofort wissen, von wo aus sie die Schattenfreunde weiter verfolgen können. Er fragt Rand, ob er vielleicht auch gleich sofort los reiten will, und Rand entschuldigt sich nervös dafür, dass er das Kommando übernommen hat. Verin fragt, wie Rand, Loial und Hurin einfach so aus dem Lager verschwinden und eine Woche vor ihnen in Cairhien ankommen konnten. Mat lässt vor Schreck ein Ei fallen und alle starren Rand an. Perrin erwähnt, dass Rand vielleicht noch etwas Wichtigeres zu sagen hat und Verin starrt ihn an. Rand lächelt ihn dankbar an, da Perrin die Aes Sedai absichtlich von ihm abgelenkt hat. Er hat das Gefühl, dass Rand in seine prächtige Kleidung hinein gewachsen ist, alles passt jetzt besser zu ihn und gleichzeitig ist er immer noch der gleiche wie früher. Perrin denkt darüber nach, dass sie alle sich verändert haben. Schließlich erzählt Rand ihnen von den Portalsteinen und ihrer Reise durch die andere Welt, wie sie das Horn von Valere zurück geholt und nach Cairhien gekommen sind. Perrin ertappt sich, dass er das Wort Schattentöter erneut ausspricht, aber nur so laut, dass Rand es gerade noch verstehen kann. Er beschließt, Rand von seinem Geheimnis zu erzählen, aber erst, wenn Verin nicht mehr dabei ist. Als das Essen kommt, ertappt Perrin sich dabei, dass ihm das rosa gebratene Fleisch noch zu durch ist. Er träumt in letzter Zeit öfter von rohem Fleisch. Beim Essen beobachtet er Mat, der einen gesunden Appetit hat, dabei aber sehr krank aussieht. Er wünscht sich, sie hätten Emondsfeld niemals verlassen. Nach dem Essen warten sie auf Hurin, falls dieser wichtige Informationen hat. Hurin kehrt am frühen Abend zurück. Er berichtet ihnen, dass diejenigen, die das Horn gestohlen haben, sich in Lord Barthanes Damodreds großem neuen Herrenhaus befinden. Verin sagt, es gäbe überall Schattenfreunde, sogar unter den hohen Lords. Ingtar sagt, sie können nicht einfach so eindringen, da sie zu wenig Männer hätten. Mat fragt, ob sie König Galldrian um Hilfe bitten könnten, doch Verin erklärt, dass der König ihnen zwar bereitwillig helfen, das Horn von Valere dann aber für sich selbst behalten würde. Verin sagt, sie könnten in Barthanes Herrenhaus finden, wenn sie der Wirtin gegenüber fallen lässt, dass sie es gerne einmal sehen würde. Somit wäre es möglich, dass sie nach ein oder zwei Tagen eine Einladung erhält. Hurin eröffnet ihr, dass Rand schon eine besitzt. Perrin beobachtet Rand, als dieser die Einladungen von Galldrian und Barthanes vorzeigt. Auf ihn wirkt Rand wie ein Gleicher unter Gleichen zwischen der Aes Sedai und dem Shienarer und einmal mehr weiß er, dass sie sich doch alle verändern. Rand ist der Meinung, dass sie sofort merken würden, dass er kein Lord ist, aber Ingtar glaubt ihm auch seine erneute Beteuerung nicht, dass er nur ein Schäfer ist und Perrin stimmt ihm innerlich zu. Er merkt, dass es Mat auch aufgefallen ist, und macht Rand Mut. Verin erklärt, dass er sich einfach so arrogant verhalten solle, wie er es vor der Amyrlin getan hatte, dann würden sie ihm alles glauben. Da eine der Gelegenheiten, zu denen Barthanes Rand eingeladen hat, am nächsten Tag ist, schlägt Verin vor, dass Uno und die restlichen Shienarer das Herrenhaus beobachten sollen. Barthanes hat geschrieben, dass Rand an einem Projekt des Königs Interesse gezeigt hätte, und dieser erzählt von der großen Statue, die Galldrian ausgraben lässt. Verin erklärt ihnen, dass es sich dabei um ein Sa'angreal handelt, das zusammen mit der Statue auf Tremalking das mächtigste Paar an Sa'angreal ist, vielleicht sogar in der Lage, die Welt zu zerstören. Perrin beobachtet Rand und bemerkt, dass dieser blass wird, er vermutet, dass Rand Angst hat. Ingtar will sofort Galldrian warnen lassen, doch Verin erklärt, dass die Statuen nur gemeinsam mächtig genug wären, um die Welt zu zerstören, und dass heute keine Frau mehr bereit wäre, mit einem Mann zusammen die Macht zu lenken. Außerdem gibt es nur wenige Frauen, die stark genug wären, den Strom der Macht zu überleben, der durch die Statue auf Tremalking gelenkt werden kann. Sie nennt Moiraine, die Amyrlin und Elaida als einzige Aes Sedai, die stark genug wären, und drei Auszubildende der Weißen Burg. Gemeint sind Elayne, Egwene und Nynaeve. Außerdem sagt sie, dass selbst Logain nicht stark genug gewesen wäre, die männliche Statue zu lenken, und dass erst der Wiedergeborene Drache dazu vielleicht in der Lage wäre. Perrin wird klar, dass sie die ganze Zeit eigentlich zu Rand gesprochen hat, und auch Mats Blick kann man entnehmen, dass er es weiß. Er macht sich Sorgen um Rand. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Mat Cauthon * Perrin Aybara * Loial * Hurin * Ingtar Shinowa * Verin Mathwin * Cuale * Tiedra Erwähnt * Uno Nomesta * Moiraine Damodred * Agelmar Jagad * Siuan Sanche - als die Amyrlin * Lanfear - als Selene * Egwene al'Vere * Padan Fain * Barthanes Damodred * Galldrian su Riatin Rie * Logain Ablar * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Nynaeve al'Meara - als Frau, die sich noch in der Ausbildung befindet * Elayne Trakand - als Frau, die sich noch in der Ausbildung befindet Tiere * Roter Gruppen * Ogier * Schnüffler * Aes Sedai ** Braune Ajah * Leserin * Wolfsbruder Berufe * Wirtin Erwähnt * Schattenfreunde * Trollocs * Atha'an Miere - als Meervolk Orte * Cairhien (Nation) ** Cairhien (Hauptstadt) *** Der Große Baum Erwähnt * Vortor * Verteidiger der Drachenmauer * Emondsfeld * Aiel-Wüste * Barthanes' Herrenhaus * Tremalking * Weiße Burg Gegenstände * Großer Schlangenring Erwähnt * Dolch aus Shadar Logoth * Horn von Valere * Portalstein * Sa'angreal ** männlicher Choedan Kal - als riesige Statue ** weiblicher Choedan Kal - als die Statue auf Tremalking Bücher * Die Reisen des Jain Fernstreicher Ereignisse Erwähnt * Letzte Schlacht * Zeitalter der Legenden * Krieg der Macht * Zerstörung der Welt Sonstige * Wiedergeborener Drache Kategorie:Das Horn von Valere (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Der Große Baum